The Eternal Prisoner
by Bonds of Light
Summary: Hello my name is Kairi and with the combined efforts of team 7 we are supposed to save the ninja world together. Please read


New Friends

Hi everyone my name is Kairi and I am pretty new here in the village of konohakure. You see I really don't know where I'm from but from this lady who is the hokage or something say that I am not from here. So here are my few questions: 1 where did I come from? 2 Who exactly am I? 3 What exactly are these dreams about this power that will awaken inside? Well if you know the answers to any of these questions please tell me the answers… what you can't?! Well alright then we will just have to find out together huh? OK let's start my story.

*The village hidden in the leaves*

"Kairi as of right now you are the replacement of Sasuke Uchiha on team kakashi." Tsunade said with authority in her voice.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama!" I said as I looked at my comrades Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

To be honest they really don't look like they want to be teammates. By the look on their faces it seems as though something was troubling the two of them.

"Is there something the matter Sakura-san, Naruto-san?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"We don't need you! Why would you put us with someone like her? She won't ever replace Sasuke!" With that Naruto ran out of the room.

I can't believe he just said that. I guess this Sasuke must be important I guess when everyone leaves I should ask Kakashi-sensei about him.

"Kairi you will just have to excuse that little outburst from Naruto. He is just…" Tsunade explained with a sigh

"You are all dismissed. You have a team exercise tomorrow with Kakashi and me to help you focus on your teamwork until you are ready to go on missions out of the village." Tsunade said.

Sakura left with her head down in total sadness. All that remained was Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama. Now is the perfect chance to ask about Sasuke.

"Um… Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-sama may I please ask a question?" I asked with complete respect.

"What do you want to know?" Tsunade's voice rang through out the office.

"Well it's about this Sasuke Uchiha. Who exactly is he?" I needed to know if I'm going to be apart of this team.

"Kairi why exactly do you need to about know this?" Tsunade asked.

"If I'm going to be apart of this team I am going to know about them right? And since apparently this Sasuke has a big hold on all of his former teammates I need to know all about them." I explained to the both of them.

"Sakura and Naruto will tell you when they feel comfortable enough to share with you so until then get to know them and try to be friends with them." Tsunade said with a smile.

"OK I will try my best thank you so much for your time Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei." With that I walked out of the room to try to find Naruto and Sakura.

I walked around the village for awhile to see what it was like. I saw a rather large gentleman who could be the same as the age as me and he seems to be watching a man cook barbeque. So I walked up to him and asked.

"Excuse me what are you looking at?"

"Oh I was just looking at that awesome barbeque that the cook makes. It's the best in the entire village." The kid said to me with his mouth practically drooling on the window.

"Well why don't you just go in there and buy some then?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"Well I don't have any money and I'm so hungry… so very hungry." The kid's stomach growled so loud I could actually hear it.

"Well then. Can I ask your name?" I asked.

"My name is Akimichi Chouji! I fight for barbeque and all that is good. What is your name?" Chouji asked with his gaze still fixed upon the barbeque.

"My name is Kairi. Well Chouji if you don't have any money maybe I could treat you to some. That's if you want." I generously offered.

"We just met and you are offering to treat me! Wow you are some kind of person. OK I will take you up on that offer that's go!!" Chouji shouted with pure happiness in his voice.

*In the restaurant*

"Wow Chouji where does all that food go?! This is like your 5th serving and you're still hungry." I was totally shocked that anyone could possibly eat this much.

Well anyways after our meal we stood outside the restaurant he looked satisfied as my wallet was empty.

"Thanks Kairi this was an awesome day if you need anything I'm your guy. Seriously my friend if you need me just call. Later." Chouji walked home I guess.

Wow that was something. Well anyways let's see what else I can do.

As I traveled along the village I noticed seeing a flower shop with the most beautiful and exotic flowers. I just had to go buy some. When I walked up to the shop I noticed 2 things. The 1st was a sign that read _Yamanaka Flowers._ And the 2nd was a huge line in front. From what I can see there was only 3 people working there.

I wonder if they could use some assistance. As I ventured to the counter it only got much louder and more frantic.

When I finally made it there was a girl with long hair in a ponytail and ice blue eyes working.

"Um excuse me." I tried to get her attention but apparently she didn't here me. So I tried again but much louder.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"What do you want?! I'm busy!" She replied just as loud.

"I wanted to see if you would like me to help you with all of your customers!" I yelled once again.

"Oh that would be great. Don't just stand there come on and help already! By the way my name is Yamanaka Ino my family owns this shop." She seemed impatient because she was talking very fast.

"I'm Kairi it's nice to meet you Ino."

I could tell that we were gonna be really cool friends. As we worked we talked about all sorts of things from flowers to popular ninja's to even boys and diet's. We really have a lot in common.

By the time our conversation ended we had finished all of the customers in half the time.

"Thank you so much for the help. If you want you help yourself to a few flowers. On me of course." We both laughed and as I said goodbye to my new friend and planned to meet with her tomorrow after my practice with team 7. I went home and prepared for bed. I had the strangest dream.

*Dream world*

_Where am I? What am I doing in this field? Oh well everything feels so nice and warm this might just be a very pleasant dream. That was until I a giant cloud hovering over me and voices that sounded so gargled and messed up I couldn't tell what anything or anyone was saying to me. _

_But I was able to see Naruto, Sakura,… and some other gut with a fan on the back of his shirt with very dark blue. That must be Uchiha Sasuke. The three were fighting when suddenly I was able to hear a word… a name Shion. Something was about to happen when…_ I woke up.

*End Dream*

Okay everyone I am done I started ant like 7:00p.m and finished at 3:00 a.m I am tired. I really hope you guys liked this. If you did please click the little green button and review. It's nice when someone acknowledges your work. If I get 5 reviews or more. I will make a new chapter.

~~~Sakura~~~


End file.
